Alex and Jay
by Elyse Black
Summary: Complete. I'm not continuing it at all, sorry. Rewrite. Alex Nunez and Jay Hogart. Their relationship on Degrassi. Ups, downs, twists, turns. Features Sean and Ellie.
1. Rewrite 1

"Alex, please. Just calm down." Jay Hogart chased after his long-time girlfriend Alex Nunez. They were fighting, as usual. But this time Jay knew he was in big trouble. He chased her through the parking lot of Degrassi Community School. She was still storming away angrily but he persisted. "Lexxi, please." Just as he had caught up with her she had turned on her heel to face him. She came threateningly close to his face.  
"How long, Jay?" She said flexing her hands, ready to punch him.  
"Alex, just--"  
"How long?" She demanded from him.  
"I don't know." He said meekly looking around at the other students.  
"You don't know?" Alex said almost laughing. "How can you just plain not know? Do you know anything? Did you know that tomorrow would be out ten month anniversary? Exactly how long did you think you could go around hooking up with dozens of other girls and I wouldn't find out, jackass!" She started to walk away from him again.  
"C'mon Alex. You're making this too big of a deal." He said following.  
"God, Jay. I honestly thought you had changed, I thought I could trust you again. Wow am I stupid."  
"Alex wait--" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.  
"So you can't tell me how long. Tell me how many. Tell me how many girls you hooked up with since we've been together?" She came forward again until her face was barely an inch away from his. "C'mon _Jason_. You're a tough guy, just come out and tell me." She brought her hands to his chest and shoved him. He barely moved. She went to do it again but he caught her hands against his chest. To outside onlookers it looked kind of like a rough hug. "Tell me. I really don't want to guess."  
"It's nine, Alex." Her eyes widened.  
"Nine different, girls. Does that even include me?"  
"No." He managed to mumble. She was still trying to break his grip.  
"Wow Jay, ten girls in ten months. You amaze me." She said mockingly trying to pull her hands from his. "So was it a new one every month or something?"  
"You know what Alex, just stop." He threw her hands back to her face and started walking to his car angrily. He turned around and spoke walking backwards. "Alex, you're making this into a bigger deal than it really is. Just chill out you can go ahead and come crawling back to me when you're not so PMS." Jay turned and opened the front door of his orange car. He did not like being pushed around, especially by his 5'5'' girlfriend.  
"You can't get PMS when you're pregnant, Jay." She said over the empty parking lot. He froze with the door open and turned to look at her.  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant, Jay." He stood there with his mouth open and stared. She turned and left. Jay finally got into his car and drove two hours to Wasoga beach.  
Sean had just moved back to Wasoga a few weeks ago. He was sitting outside his parents' house, working on a beat up car. He saw Jay's infamous car and stopped, surprised to see him. He walked over with a confused look on his face.  
"Jay, what the hell are you doing here?" Jay stepped out of the car and rounded on Sean.  
"Way to keep in touch, Cameron. I called you like fifty times on my way here. Where were you?" He asked still frantically fiddling with his cellphone.  
"I don't have a phone, Jay. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"Who the hell did I call then?" He said staring at his phone.  
"Jay, seriously." Sean grabbed the edges of his leather jacket and made him face him. His face was worn with anxiety and possibly fear. Sean had never seen him like that. "What are you drunk, high, insane?"  
"No, man. I just--" He broke away and started pacing.  
"What the hell is going on?"  
"Nothing is going on. I'm…fine. I'm fine."  
"Right so you drove all the way down here to tell me that you're fine. What the fuck is going on right now, Jay?"  
……  
Ellie was sitting in her apartment. She was staring out the window, bored out of her mind. Then Alex came storming through the front door. She took off her leather jacket and threw it on the couch. She started pacing by the door. Ellie stood up, slightly afraid.  
"Hey, Alex. Where were you, I thought we were meeting at the Dot an hour ago?"  
"Oh I was with Jay." She put a particular hard emphasis on Jay's name. Something must've happened.  
"What happened with Jay?"  
"Well for starters he's been cheating on me."  
"What?"  
"With at least nine girls in the last ten months we've been together."  
"What?"  
"Yes, it's great isn't it. I had to find this out because apparently he has an STD that he's been gracious enough to spread around the entire school."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. So I went to the doctor to see if I had one." She stopped pacing.  
"And?"  
"Even better, I'm pregnant."  
"_What?_"  
"Yes Ellie, pregnant. As in there is a goddamn child inside of me."  
"Well is Jay the father?"  
"Of course he is. Because everything in my life that's fucked up is because of Jay."  
"Alex , calm down.

…….  
"Alex just broke up with me and I can't find her." He said pacing again.  
"And you figured she'd come to Wasoga? Without a car?" Sean asked sarcastically as he sat down on the bench in front of the house.  
"No. I'm just wigging out. I can't do this."  
"Do what? You guys fight four times a day. Then you break up every week. It'll blow over."  
"We never fight like this."  
"So what did you do?"  
"Why do you assume it was me that did something?" Sean raised his eyebrows. Jay sat down next to him. "Fine it was me. She found out I've been cheating on her."  
"You cheated on Alex?"  
"Where have you been?"  
"But why I thought you loved her. Besides Alex is so awesome--"  
"Cameron, you're on my side!"  
"Oh right. So what happened when she found out?"  
"She freaked out on me. I was so scared she was gonna deck me. Then she started yelling and then she told me that…."  
"Told you that?" He started shaking, his hold body tense with anxiety.  
"That's she's pregnant." Sean's face fell with sympathy as he looked at his friend. Jay stared at the floor as if looking for answers. "She found out because a few of the girls I hooked up with have the same STD that I do."  
"Damn, man. Ever heard of birth control." It was the least funny situation he had ever heard but it was so funny.  
"Thanks for your fucking support, Sean." He started pacing again.  
"Jay, what do you want me to say? You got your girlfriend pregnant while cheating on her and giving other girls STDs. You're a fucking idiot. Think condoms, genius."  
"I know, I know. But me and Alex…I can't believe I messed up _this_ bad."  
"Do you even know if you're the father or whatever?"  
"No, she walked away from me. I don't even know where she went."  
"So what the hell are you doing talking to me. You gotta talk to her."  
"No kidding."  
…..  
Ellie sat on the couch next to Alex trying to be her support.  
"So what are you gonna do, Alex?"  
"I don't know, Ellie."  
"Does your Mom know?"  
"Well yeah she took me to the clinic. Stupid ass doctor told her."  
"Did you even talk to her about it?"  
"No, she's crazy. She hates Jay. I can't talk to her."  
"So what happened with Jay?"  
"I found out. I yelled, he yelled and as he was leaving I sort of screamed it at him."  
"And then?"  
"And then nothing, I came here."  
"Well what did Jay say when you told him?"  
"He didn't say anything, he just stood there with a stupid look on his face. I left."  
"Wow, Alex. Do you know where he is now?"  
"No. And I don't really give a damn."  
"Alex I know you're pissed off. But you really love him, you have to go talk to him and sort this out."  
"I fucking hate him."  
"Alex, wake up. Grow up. You're having a baby, don't you realize how serious this is?"  
"Of course I do, Ellie! But I'm sixteen years-old, my boyfriend is an asshole, and I may as well be an orphan. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

After two more hours at Ellie's Alex went home in the pouring rain. By the time she got back to her house she was completely soaked. The back door to her house lead into her room. And there Jay was sitting, in front of the door. Alex rolled her eyes and came forward. Jay stood up when he saw Alex there.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly.  
"Lexxi, c'mon. Stop acting like this. You know we have to talk."  
"Don't call me Lexxi." She said even more harshly.  
"C'mon can't we just go inside and talk?"  
"No. We can talk right here."  
"It's pouring rain."  
"Jay, I can't be alone with you in my bedroom."  
"What? Why?"  
"Isn't obvious?" She looked into his eyes. He really had no idea and he didn't even care. "Fine, forget it." She stepped around him, opened the door and went inside. Alex immediately went to her dresser and pulled out the hoops from her ears. Jay followed and closed the door behind him. She used a face towel and wiped all the makeup from her eyes. Then she pulled off her soaked jeans and shirt. She turned around and saw Jay watching her.  
"What like you've never watched me undress before? You know you can change if you want." Alex had a hoard of Jay's clothes in their own drawer from when he slept over.  
"No." He said still watching her intently. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled on a dry pair of jeans and one if his shirts. Jay kept staring and decided that Alex was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He took into account what Sean had said, he definitely did love her. Why was he such an idiot? And why did she put up with it so long? He couldn't let her go. So suddenly he crossed the small room and pulled her into a long deep kiss. Out of habit Alex didn't resist or even pull back. She let him kiss her and _she enjoyed it._  
After a minute or two Alex pulled away from him, realizing what was happening.  
"What the hell was that?" She said with her arms still around Jay's neck. He still had his eyes closed, his hands on her back.  
"I don't know." She took her hands away and removed his.  
"So why did you do it?"  
"I don't know." He said numbly.  
"Damnit, Jay!" Alex backed away and sat down on her bed. "This was exactly why I didn't want to be alone with you. You're here to talk so let's talk."  
"Why the hell are you being so ridged?"  
"Because one little kiss doesn't make it all better, Jay. When it's over you still cheated on me, I'd still be pregnant, and you'd still be the father."  
"So I'm definitely the father?"  
"Yes, Jay." Jay sat down on her dresser and looked at Alex. He sighed.  
"What are going to do?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Do you want to keep it?"  
"Do you?"  
"Shit, Alex! I don't know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. Damn. How far along are you?" He stood up.  
"I don't know, they didn't tell me. I have an appointment at seven tonight though. I think it's around a month and a half."  
"This sucks." He said sitting on the bed next to her.  
There was a very long pause in which they both stared at each other.  
"Why did you do it, Jay?"  
"What cheat on you?" He sighed. "I don't know."  
"You know what 'I don't know' is getting a little old with you _Jason_." She got off the bed and went to the window. "I think if you're old enough to get someone pregnant then you're old enough for a _real answer_ to my questions. Because this isn't a damn game anymore Jay."  
Jay didn't look her in the eye and just hung his head.  
"So what is it? What I don't satisfy you enough or something? Its not like you did it once. But all the time, over and over. Am I just some girl to fill the space? You never even gave it a second thought. Why?"  
"I dunno. Sex…I guess."  
"That's bullshit and we both know it. It's not like I denied you or something. Besides that's incredibly disgusting. Look how far sex gets you in life. An STD, Jay? What the hell is wrong with you, don't you realize how serious this is?"  
"I said I was sorry, all right?"  
"No, Jay. It isn't 'all right'. Get out."  
"What?"  
"What are you surprised? Get out. Leave, go, goodbye. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."  
…  
**((Okay that's enough for a rewrite. Another chapter of rewrite before I update with newness. By the way, I wrote this like a year ago, before degrassi was completely insane before the episode where Alex really did find out and they broke up and now apparently Alex is a lesbian. Whatever. This fic uses the characters and locations and themes but fuck where the show is really doing. Please review.))**


	2. Rewrite 2

**((Disclaimer: No I have no rights to any of the characters or the locations. The only thing I wrote was Alex's mom. I wrote this a year ago, way before we actually did meet Alex's mom, way before Alex and Jay broke up. Way before Alex became a lesbian or whatever. So bear with me. Enjoy.))**

That night Alex went back to her doctor who gave her some surprising news. Then she fought with her mother. As you might've guessed, that didn't end very well. So, once again Alex went and slept at Ellie's.

The next day when Alex came home, Jay was sitting on the porch again. She didn't protest or even say a word. She simply stepped around him and unlocked the door. He too silently got up, followed Alex inside and closed the door behind him. Alex threw her keys on her dresser and picked up a full plastic bag. She promptly threw the bag at Jay who caught it, slightly surprised.  
"What is this?  
"It's all the crap you've left here, take it." He looked through the bag quickly.  
"Is that the bracelet I gave you?"  
"Oh I thought _every player got a prize_."  
"Lexxi it has your name engraved on it."  
"Stop calling me that." She responded harshly. She took a deep breath and started shifting around things on the dresser. "Then take it back to whoever you stole it from. I don't want it and I don't want to see it. Besides I'm moving out so it might be a little odd if the only stuff left in here is yours."  
"Moving where?"  
"To Ellie's when school ends in two weeks. Because it was either there or the great Planned Parenthood Home for teens…in Chicago. So I passed."  
"I'll take care of you then…you and …it."  
"Nice try Jay." She said laughing sarcastically. "But I am trying to limit my time and proximity to you because I might kill you if you get too close. Secondly Jason Hoggart you cannot take care of me and your son because you can't even take care of yourself. I mean you have a car. Never bothered to go to the clinic and get that STD checked out. Hell even the school nurse—"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa…it's a boy?" He said holding up his hands.  
"Yeah, I went back to the doc yesterday. Apparently it's a healthy baby boy. He told me it was a boy and that I am farther along then I thought."  
"How far?"  
"Almost three months."  
"Christ Alex. By the way I was thinking about what you said yesterday. We've been together for way more than just ten months."  
"Yeah actually it is more like 14 months but let me refresh your memory. We broke up before and guess what, it was for the same reason. Except that time I believed you. You know what else…it was definitely more than 9 girls because I know 10 girls personally. Including Amy and Christy and Jen. So cut the lies Jay because nobody's buying them anymore okay?"  
"Jeez Alex when am I ever going live this down? I said I was sorry."   
"Yeah you did. Now wait, did you mean it? Everytime you lied to my face and said you had to get home-where did you really go Jay? Everyone goddamn time you told me loved me you lied!" She let out all the frustration she had been holding.  
"NO! I meant it and I am sorry!"  
"Right. Now be completely honest with me Jay. Where were you last night?"   
"Home."   
"Yeah right. You were at the ravine hooking up with some random girl."   
"No I wasn't." She kept packing her stuff and putting everything in boxes.  
"Whatever. It doesn't even matter. You're the father not the boyfriend. At least not anymore."  
He sat on the bed, back against the headboard. He knew he couldn't fight her on this. "So have you thought of a name then?"   
"A.J."   
"That isn't a name."  
"Thank you, smartass. It stands for Alexander Jayson." She came to her bedside table where there was a framed picture of her and Jay. She turned the picture face down and sat on the bed next to him. "What do you think of the name?"  
"You really want him to turn out like us?"  
"As long as he isn't an asshole and a cheater it won't matter."  
"So you're keeping it?"  
They sat there in silence. Jay looked expectantly at Alex, waiting for her to answer his question. Alex stared at her hands in her lap, trying to explain things to Jay.  
….

An hour later Alex sat alone at a table in the Dot. Her eyes had a far off look and she squinted into the light, thinking hard. Ellie came in and sat down across from her.  
"Hi, I'm Ellie. Earth to Alex." She snapped her fingers in Alex's face.  
"Sorry Ellie. I'm just-" Just then Jay came over and put a soda on the table. Alex smiled meekly at him.  
"Hey, Ellie. See you guys later. Bye, Lexxi." He kissed her cheek lightly then left.  
"What was that about?"  
"I'm staying with him and we're keeping the baby." She said while fiddling with the straw in the cup of soda.  
"And where is he off to?"  
"Work."   
"He has a job?"  
"I guess so. He had it coming."  
"Can I ask you something serious?" She nodded. "Why do you…why can't you just. I dunno, why--"  
"Why do I stay with him?"  
"Well yeah. If he uses you and is so horrible then why put up with it? And now a baby? Alex are you sure you want this?"  
"Because sometimes it's like it used to be. But really, I know he uses me but in a way I use him too. In a really sick and twisted way I need to him. Old habits die hard kind of thing." She took a sip of coke.  
"You do want to be with him though right?"  
"Yeah. Even after everything. The hardest part is that we've been together for so long it's like a daily fight, and now having a baby. I seem really pathetically dependent on a guy. That's so anti-Alex." They laughed together.  
Alex and Ellie hung out and talked for a few hours. Then they headed back to Ellie's apartment. Ellie stopped in the doorway, "Damn. I left my cellphone at the Dot. I'm gonna run and get it."  
"Hey El, do mind if I just lay down. I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden."  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I just need to sit down."  
"Okay I'll be right back."  
Alex being the tough girl she is didn't let on how sick she was. She felt like her guts were being sucked out of her body. She laid down on the couch and passed out. She started sweating and breathing heavily.

Ellie got her cellphone and was leaving the restaurant. She was walking out the door just as Jay was walking in. The bumped into each other.  
"Sorry Ellie. Where's Alex?"  
"She is back at the apartment. She didn't feel well so I think she was gonna lay down. I hope she is okay. We should check on her."  
"Yeah, let's take the car."  
They got to the apartment within 10 minutes.  
But by the time they got there Alex had fallen onto the floor. She was breathing in very shallow breaths and a small pool of blood began to form underneath her.  
"Oh my god." Ellie gasped once she saw her.  
"What the hell?" Jay ran over and picked up her head. "Alex? Wake up...Damnit Ellie what the hell happened?"  
"She was fine when I left her. I'm gonna call an ambulance." She started dialing on her cellphone.  
"She's unconscious. Lexxi, c'mon." Her picked her up and put her back on the couch. "Alex, Come on wake up." He stroked her hair out her face.  
"They're on their way." Ellie told Jay as he was still trying to wake her.

The ambulance got there and started working on her. Ellie and Jay followed them to the hospital in his car. They wouldn't let anyone in to see her for over an hour. And by that time they contacted Alex's mother. She got there 45 minutes after them and obviously wasn't happy to see Jay there. After an hour they only let in her mother. She was sleeping because of the medication.  
They didn't let Jay and Ellie in for another two hours but Alex was still knocked out. They didn't even stay more than 10 minutes before the nurses kicked them out. Around that time Alex woke up and felt really dizzy and sick. Jay started pacing outside the door in the hall. Ellie went home to shower and get some clothes for Alex. Alex's mom left the room for coffee and saw Jay standing there. With dirtiest of dirty looks she went down the hallway to the cafeteria. The doctor closed the door behind him and started talking to Alex about her condition.  
"So how do you feel, Alex?" The young doctor asked while sitting down.  
"Like a truck hit me. What's wrong with me?"  
"You had a very rare illness associated with your pregnancy. It's a form of high blood pressure. That is what made you go unconscious. That coupled with high anxiety made you very sick." She raised her eyebrows at him in true Alex fashion. "So sick that when you got here you had already gone through the miscarriage."  
"_What_?"   
"Yes. An operation was done to get you well again but unfortunately, we couldn't do anything. It was already gone. You're not pregnant anymore, Alex."  
"But--I--What did I do?"  
"Nothing. There was nothing you could've done to prevent this. It is rare but can happen, especially in young, first time pregnancies. Now we'll need to keep you here at least 24 hours. I need to make sure you didn't loose too much blood. So bedrest. I need to go see about your test results. I'll be by to check on you in about an hour. I'll send a nurse in with some food."  
Her face hadn't changed since he had started talking. She looked like he had just slapped her-and he may as well have. He saw that she was shocked. "I'm sorry, Alex. I can tell this is hard for you. You'll have to tell your mother, unless you want me to do it. And you'll need to tell the father-who I assume is the young man who has been pacing outside for over an hour. You don't have to do anything now but rest." The doctor left. Her eyes snapped into focus. All she thought was Jay.

Then they finally allowed Jay to come in. He came over and sat in the chair next to the bed. He laced his fingers with hers.  
"Hey." His eyes drooped with exhaustion.  
"Hi."   
"So are you okay?"  
"I will be. But there is something I have to tell you."  
"Me first. Alex I want you to know that I do love you and would do anything for you. I don't treat you the way you deserve and I really am sorry. The fact that you decided to stay with me for our baby was the greatest thing I have ever felt. I need you to trust me and believe me when I say that this time I really will change. I have to and I want to. For you and the baby. I want us to be good again."   
You should've let me go first, Jay." Her voice was choked and there were tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them go. "Getting pregnant was the last thing I wanted to do. But when you promised me that we would be happy again, I cherished it. This is harder than I expected it to be. I love you, Jay."  
"I love you too." She still choked back her tears.  
"And we have gone through so much together but I don't know if we can get through this one. I'm not pregnant anymore, Jay."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"The doctor said I had this rare thing that made me so sick and eventually I lost the baby."  
"How can that even happen?"  
"I don't know. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry it isn't your fault. "  
"So what now?"  
What do you mean?"  
"I mean what do me and you do now? I guess I'll have to stay with my goddamned mother for another year. But what about us Jay? Do we stay together, act like nothing has happened when so much has. Do we break up for lack of reason? What do we do?"  
"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?"  
"No I am just saying I don't know what I'm saying?"  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
"See we're fighting already. God Jay. Things are never going to be the same now. We both know it. Apparently I am the only one of us who will admit it."  
"Let's just take it slow. Day by day. I don't want the fucked up, constantly fighting Alex and Jay. I just want us to be us again."  
"Okay. Well you'd better get out of here before my mom gets back."   
"Why are you going to stay with her?"  
"She is my mother."  
"She brings home guys that abuse you, she parties. She kicked you out when she found out when you were pregnant. What kind of mother does that? C'mon Alex. Your crap is already at Ellie's. Just wait it out. This way she can't get in the way of us either."  
"Speak of the devil." Her Mom walked down the long hallway and into the small hospital room.  
"Good you're awake. I heard the news. The doctor said he should have you out of here by morning." She looked at Jay. "I thought you broke things off with him."  
"I love Jay and he loves me. That's it."  
"Yes well love doesn't work quite as well as birth control. Which the doctor has already prescribed."  
"Do you not trust me at all?"  
"I don't trust him. And all those raging teenage hormones. Shouldn't you be getting along home Jacob?"  
"It's Jay." He said harshly. He kissed Alex quickly and whispered, "Pick you up tomorrow." He turned on his heel and left the hospital.

Alex stared at her hands. She knew a fight with her mother was inevitable. Her mom had always hated Jay, calling him trash and a drug dealer. She was a huge bitch and always criticized Alex even though she was even worse.  
"You really thought that boy could support you. He couldn't even buy a belt so his jeans didn't fall past his ass. He is trash, Alex. And not all that good looking either."  
"Lets not go there Mom. I love him."  
"Oh no, Alex The minute you got pregnant, which I don't want to picture by the way, it went there."  
"Don't get me started Mom. You had me just after your eighteenth birthday with a guy who was almost 24. I get to admit that I was conceived in an illegal fling affair. And I thought of all people you would understand and help me when I was pregnant."  
"This is so different in so many ways."  
"How? Age means nothing the minute the strip turns pink."  
"Your father cared about me."  
"Then where the hell is he, Mom? Oh yeah! Miles away in Chicago with a big fancy house that probably came with a blonde little wife and kids. Great, I might as well not fucking exist."  
"That's because I never told him I was pregnant, Alex!"  
"Then that just makes you stupid. You think you can stop me from seeing Jay? Go ahead and try but I love him and that's all you need to know."  
"If he loves you so much then why did he fool around with other girls? Answer me that and then we can talk about your father."  
Alex really couldn't combat her on that.

**  
((So that's where the story used to be. I'll start updating new stuff soon. I _loved _ Lexicon Of Love. It was such a great episode. One of my favs so far. In case you didn't notice Alex is my favorite character and Alex and Jay are my favorite couple. If you don't like, don't read the fic, cause it can get pretty fluffy sometimes. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Please review.))**


	3. Rewrite 3

The next morning Jay beat Mommy-dearest to the hospital. Alex signed herself out and sat in the front seat of Jay's car. They sped back to Ellie's apartment, windows open. Jay turned to look at Alex.  
"You sure feel okay?" She smiled.  
"Jay, I'm fine. Believe me."  
"Okay, okay. I just want to make sure."  
"I know."  
"So what do you wanna do tonight? I mean we could just chill if you want, we have school tomorrow."  
"Oh please, like you care about school. Isn't there anything going on at the ravine tonight?"  
"Always. But I didn't think you'd wanna go. I assumed you wouldn't be in a very party mood." Alex leaned over and pulled the sunglasses from Jay's head and put them on.   
"Actually I am. It's been a while since we raised hell together. Besides, I need to send a final message to those skanks to keep away." Jay laughed slightly. "And I've missed you."  
"Me too."  
The rest of the day was pretty boring. Alex and Ellie stayed at the apartment while Alex ignored calls from her mother and Jay went to work. Around nine the three of them got into the car and to the Ravine. There was lots of music, people, alcohol and other such lovely items. Ellie went off with into the crowd and danced. In light of not having Sean around she had become quite the party girl. Jay grabbed a beer and sat down on top of a picnic table. Alex sat on the seat, arms resting on his knees. A few girls stood near the three vans, staring at Jay. Alex had definitely noticed. She stood in front of him and took a sip of the beer.  
"Are they on the list?" Alex asked, nodding at the girls. Jay saw them and they smiled at him, trying their best to be seductive. Jay looked back at Alex and nodded. "Well, that's just too bad. Cause I'm about to make them jealous. Come on." She put the beer on the table and grabbed both of Jay's hands. He followed her to the middle of the dancing crowd, in plain sight of the vans. Alex protectively wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and kissed him. He responded and put his arms around her waist, fingers in the belt looks of her jeans. Then they started dancing, if that's what you want to call it. More like a lap dance standing up. The other girls looked away, trying to find someone else who would gladly give them bracelets. Once her job was done Alex yelled over the music.  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Jay nodded and led them to a more secluded place where he had parked his car. The music was low and there was nobody around. Alex leaned on the hood of the car and Jay stood two feet away.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"You were right, I didn't want to be here tonight. Jay walked forward and closed the gap between them. "But I definitely did want to be with you." Alex pulled the front of his t-shirt and kissed him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away and put her hands on his shoulders. "Let's get out of here."  
"Okay." He kissed her lightly. "Get in." He let go of her and went to the driver's seat. He could barely close the door before Alex grabbed him and kissed him again. Jay laughed slightly and Alex pulled away.  
"I told you I missed you."  
"I know, I missed you too." She smiled and kissed him again, but this time harder, more aggressive. Jay pulled away and saw Alex's intense brown eyes.  
"What?" she asked, confused at why he had stopped. Jay sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"We have to be more careful, Lexxi."  
"I know and we will. C'mon Jay quit pretending like you don't want to."   
"Of course I do but it is still just, I dunno. Its different now."   
"Stop. Don't think so much." She said as she went to kiss him again.

…  
The rumors were flying about the last three days.  
"I heard she was pregnant and had the baby already."   
"I heard that Jay wasn't the father at all, in fact it was some 30 year old guy."  
"I heard that Jay is actually gay and he came out to Alex but doesn't want anyone to know so they pregnancy was a cover story."   
"Really? I thought Alex was the gay one?"  
"I heard she had an abortion. And then her and Jay went off and slept together and now Alex is pregnant again!"  
That's the basis of high school isn't it? Drama, sex and gossip.  
…  
Jay pulled up in front of Degrassi with Alex and Ellie in the car. They were both unusually quiet, he knew something was going on. The minute he was out of ear shot, they were going to start talking, most likely about him.  
Oh and was he right. They girls got out while Jay attempted to find a parking space. They walked up the steps into Degrassi towards Ellie's locker.  
"So? How was it?"  
"What?" Alex asked, staring off into space.  
"You and Jay? Last night? I'll forgive you for ditching me if you give me details of some kind." Ellie entered her combination into the lock.  
"Nothing happened." Alex answered with a sigh.  
"Nothing? Define nothing!"  
"Nothing, not a thing. Not at all. Nothing, nada."  
"Why not?"  
"That is a good question. Why don't you ask Jay." Ellie got her books out and slammed the locker shut.  
"You're not seriously telling me a guy turned down sex. Jay Hogart of all people?"  
"Shocking but true."  
"Did he say why?"  
"That its different now and we have to be more careful. It's not like we weren't careful before. I seriously don't even know how it happened." Alex said with exaggeration in her voice. "I was just really awkward. I'm not sure why he was so damn…priestly."  
"Well where did you guys go?"  
"We drove around aimlessly. Disappointing I know. Then he took me home and sat there until I fell asleep of boredom around 3am. When I woke up he was gone but came and picked me up for school."  
"Wow, interesting." Ellie said sarcastically.  
"I don't know what his deal is."  
"Well here comes our favorite celibate. I'll see you later." Ellie walked away.  
Alex turned around to see Jay.  
"Hey." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "What's up?"   
"Apparently nothing." She opened her locker and started shuffling things around.  
"You're pissed."  
"Not pissed."  
"No what are you then?"  
"Just confused."  
"About what?"  
"About you Jay."  
"What, about me?'  
The bell rang and everyone began filing into classrooms. Alex slammed her locker shut. "Nothing, forget about it. I'm gonna be late."   
"Why are you even bothering with school? We only have like a week left."   
"Because I need the distraction." She started walking the long hallway. He chased after her.  
"From me?"  
"I really don't know anymore. Let it go." She stopped at the classroom to her left and went inside just as the late bell rang. Jay sighed, slightly exasperated. He never seemed to do anything right. He walked in the other direction, thinking he might as well finish the year.  
They barely saw each other all day and even when they did it was just awkward silence. Jay honestly couldn't understand what he could have possibly done. He didn't want another fight, he wanted them to just be happy. When the last bell finally rang Alex and Ellie made their way back down the stairs. Right in front of the school, sat Jay, leaning on the hood of his car. Tomorrow was some kind of holiday and they had the day off. Alex came towards Jay and didn't say a word.  
"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Not really." She answered truthfully. How does a girl go about telling her boyfriend to just have sex with her. She just let it go, there were other things on her mind.  
"You're sure?"  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
"And if I want to worry about it?"  
"Resist the urge." Alex retorted sarcastically. Jay sighed again and finally gave in.  
"Fine. Let's go. We have to leave now or else we'll hit traffic." Alex sat down in the passenger seat and Ellie in the back. They were going to Wasoga to visit Sean. After barely ten minutes, Alex leaned her head against the closed window and fell asleep.  
((A/n- Okay so it gets kind of weird here, it's like a peak into the future, about 15 years or so. You'll understand the significance of it later on, but for right now bear with me))

Alex Nunez was lying on the couch in the living room. She awoke when the front door opened.  
"Ma! I'm home." Alex sat up. Standing in the doorway was Jay…except his hair was jet-black.  
"Hey, A.J. Didn't Emily come home with you?"  
"Yeah. She is getting her stuff out of the car." He left the door open, dropped his book bag by the door and started up the stairs.  
Not a minute later someone else appears in the door frame. Tall, blonde, pretty, wearing an Artic Monkeys shirt is Emily. She hoists a large duffle bag over her shoulder.  
"Hi Alex. Is my dad here?" She said without changing her indifferent facial expression.  
"No, he is at work." Alex got off the couch and stood up, showing quiet clearly that she was eight months pregnant. "How was school?" She asked brightly, trying to be cheerful.  
"The same."  
"And your mother?"  
"She's good."  
"Oh, good." Alex said with a smile. Like she gave a fuck.  
"Okay. I'll be upstairs." Emily said. She dragged her bag up the stairs. When Alex heard the bedroom door shut she sat back down on the couch and pulled the phone toward her. She quickly dialed a familiar number.  
"Hello?" The male voice on the other end answered.  
"She fucking hates me."  
"Who?"  
"Your daughter, she hates me."  
"No, she doesn't hate you, Lexxi."  
"Jay, I'm pretty sure I'd know when someone hates me." Alex sighed into the phone and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "Did you ask her mother how long she'll be staying?"  
"Yeah, I talked to her yesterday. She'll have to stay for a week because Emma is going to New York."  
"Fantastic." Alex said sarcastically. "How soon are you going to be home?"  
"I'm on my way, twenty minutes or so. Are Sean and Ellie still coming over for dinner?"  
"Yeah, they'll be here soon. Hurry up."  
"Okay, love you."  
"You too."  
"Bye." Alex hung up and dropped the phone next to her. Then she ran her hand over her bloated stomach and smiled. It was a girl this time…  
The phone next to her rang loudly. She picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Alex? Hi, it's Emma Nelson. Can I talk to my daughter please?"  
"Sure, hold on a sec." Alex pressed the phone to her chest to muffle the sound.  
"Emily!" She stopped her self from saying 'Emily Riley Nelson' in the same tone that her damned mother insisted on answering on the phone.   
"Yeah?" Emily's voice came from upstairs in her bedroom.  
"Pick up the phone, it's your mother!"  
"Okay, got it." Alex clicked off the phone just as the doorbell rang. She got up and answered it. Standing on the welcome mat was Ellie, Sean at age thirty-four and a sixteen year old boy that was the exact mixture of each of their features.  
"Alex, you're so big."  
"Thanks El, I didn't realize." She retorted as she hugged her old friend. "How are you?" she asked as she hugged Sean as well. "Hi, Hayden. A.J. is upstairs in his room."  
"Thanks." He said as he climbed the small staircase. Alex sat down on the same couch with Ellie and Sean. It had been a long time since they had all hung out together. Though they couldn't say the same for their children.  
"Where's Jay?" Sean asked before taking a sip of his drink.  
"He'll be here any minute." Just then Emily came down the stairs. She paused awkwardly on the last step.  
"Oh, hi everyone. Uh, Alex, I need to get something I left at my house. I'll be back soon."  
"Oh, sure."  
"Okay." She grabbed her denim jacked from the rack and left.  
"Well, now, that was sufficiently awkward. Jay's daughter is staying with you?"  
"For a little while." Alex leaned back into the couch and rolled her eyes. "She despises me."  
"It must run in the family then." Alex laughed a little and relaxed.

((Okay the bizarreness is over.))

Alex woke up as they came to a stop. They were back at Wasoga, in front in Sean's parents' house. Sean was waiting outside for them. The three of them got out of the car. Jay and Sean greeted each other in that way that guys do before Sean came and hugged Alex. Then Ellie and Sean got very caught up with each other and went around the corner leaving Alex and Jay alone. Alex sat on the hood of the car, her feet dangling. Jay stood in front of her, his hands on her knees. She was staring at the ground, deep in though.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." She looked up at him.  
"Yeah I don't believe you. What's going on?"  
"Did you hook up with Emma Nelson?"  
"What?" Jay said surprised.  
"Oh, you heard me. Emma."  
"I...it was a..." He averted eyes.  
"Jay," She took his face in her hands and looked him dead in the eyes. "Couldn't you ever just answer me straight?"  
"It's complicated, Alex."  
"No. It's a yes or no question. Did you or did you not hook up with Emma Nelson?"  
"Yes. I did." Alex took her hands away.  
"Okay."   
"Okay?"   
"Yupp. Okay."  
"Why did that even come up anyway?"  
"No reason..."  
"And your okay with it?"  
"Not at all. But I just have to deal with it right." She hopped off the car and went and sat on Sean's porch. "Just out of curiosity, Jay...how desperate were you?"  
Jay rolled his eyes in frustration.  
"Alex. It was a mistake okay?" He walked over and sat next to her   
"Okay. But you know it isn't even like I ever denied you anything. It's like kind of stupid of you. Your overpowered testosterone gave the whole school a STD epidemic. That's really awesome of you  
"Damnit Alex. You're never going to let that go are you?" She got up because she saw Sean and Ellie walking towards them.  
"Aww, baby. You thought you would?" She tsk tsked her mouth sarcastically. "You're dumber than I thought." She playfully slapped his cheek and went to meet Sean and Ellie.  
"Hey guys. There is a party down by the beach. Let's go."  
"Why not." Alex said, linking her arm with Ellie's and leading the way.  
They all walked in silence. Sean fell behind to talk to Jay.  
"What'd you do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's freezing you out. She's pissed. What'd you do?"  
"You're not going to like it." He sighed loudly. "I cheated on her."  
"Bu--"   
"With Emma Nelson. Her fucking mortal enemy." Sean stopped suddenly.   
"What? Are you kidding?"  
"No. Why would I be kidding?"  
"You hooked up with Emma. Wow." He kept walking behind the girls.   
"Yeah. It just happened." Sean laughed out loud. "What?"  
"I can't believe that."  
"Yeah well, its always one hell of a beach party when your girlfriend wants to drown you."

((I really wanted this to be the last re-write. But it isn't. I didn't like what happened after this so I'm changing it. There'll be one more rewrite after this. Some people asked me about what I think about the whole Alex lesbian thing so I must answer:  
I had heard rumors about Alex and Paige long before the new season started. When I finally saw it, I was not disappointed. I mean well, yeah I was. Alex is a lesbian which completely dashes all of my hopes of her and Jay getting back together. But the episode was excellent, well written, and if it had to happen then I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides there was plenty of Alex, Jay action, that was hysterical. And it made me realize that the way I wrote them was kind of freakishly accurate. The season final was good too, more Jay action. I love him, HE IS SO HOTT. Lol anyway. Yeah…))


	4. Rewrite 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS.

**((This is the last bit from the original story. It is some of my worst writing and worst story lines. I hate it. But here it is.))**

Right, now let me define beach party. Keg, bar, stereo and lots of people.   
Sean and Ellie had disappeared in the crowd. Jay went and found Alex sitting away from the party. He sat on the sand next to her.  
"Hey."   
"Hey." She threw the empty cup into the water in front of her.  
"Alex, I'm sorry."  
"Why, Jay?"  
"I don't know."  
"No, there has to be a reason."  
"It was a mistake."  
"That would be fine if she was the only one. But she isn't is she?"   
"It didn't mean anything to me."  
"There is a word for you. Serial cheater. You know like serial killer. You can never stop."  
"Alex when will you trust me enough to believe that I've changed?" She turned to look at him. He saw that her eyes were red.  
"I don't know if I can, Jay. My whole life has been one trust issue after another. Gaining my trust is so hard, but you managed it. Regaining my trust after destroying it is almost impossible."   
"Alex--"   
"No. Just stop making excuses already. I'm trying to picture the situation if I had never gotten pregnant. I'd still be oblivious to your fucking stupidity."

She got up and walked unsteadily back to the party. He grabbed her jacket and chased after her. By the time he had found her in the crowd she had already had another drink in her hand. She pushed him away and kept drinking.  
She kept walking at the edge of the water. He followed her because the inevitable was going to happen. What do wasted people do best? Yeah pass out. She sat(fell) to the wet sand. The tide was coming in around her feet but she didn't care. He sat down behind her and put her jacket around her shoulders.  
"I can't do it anymore Jay. I can't deal with it."  
"What?"   
"You, us. There is too much drama. There is more pain than good. It hurts too much." She paused for a long time. "What the hell happened to us anyway? I'm not imagining it right-I mean it wasn't always this messed up."  
"Its been almost been two years..."  
"I don't even remember that." She leaned back and her head fell into his chest comfortably. He instinctively wrapped his arms over hers. "I think we've been together so long we just don't know anything else."  
"Despite all the shit I put you through I do love you, Alex."

Alex woke up but didn't move. She was in Ellie's apartment. It was dark and her vision was blurry. She was laying on the couch with her head resting in Jay's lap. She got up and saw clock that told her it was only 7:30 in the morning. Jay looked at her.  
"Hey."   
"Hi."   
"Uh you passed out on the beach. I brought you back."  
"How wasted was I?"  
"I've seen worse. I've been worse, too. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Where's Ellie?"   
"She stayed with Sean."  
"Oh...What time did we get here?" Jay got off the couch and stretched.   
"Like 4:30." He looked towards the door anxiously. "I'm gonna go outside for a second."  
"Are you okay, Jay?" He grabbed his jacket.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. There's some medicine on the table for you. I'll be back in a minute." He went outside and shut the door behind him.  
Alex quickly drank the pills, grabbed her own jacket and followed Jay outside. He was sitting on the step smoking a cigarette. She quietly walked over to him and sat down.  
"I didn't know you smoked. I hear it makes kissing kind of nasty"   
"I don't really."  
"Well then why are you doing it right now?"  
"I only do it when I'm stressed out."  
"I stress you out that bad?"  
"Not you." He exhaled and dropped it to the floor, steping on it as he spoke. "Just life itself."  
"How long have you done this for?"  
"Not sure. Maybe three months or something."  
"Why did you hide it from me?"  
"To avoid this exact conversation." They both stopped for a while. "You meant it when you said you wanted us to be over didn't you?"  
"No. I was drunk and pissed off. I said a lot of things." Jay pulled the the pack out of his pocket. "Hey. Listen. I don't want things to end with us. So that means..." She took the pack from his hand. "if you're gonna be kissing me, you won't be smoking." She smiled slyly and he smiled back. Alex put her hands around his neck and pulled Jay in for a long sweet kiss. She pulled away with a disorted look on her face.  
"What?"   
"Its really does taste gross."

**((Like I said, that's it. I'm sorry it's over. I wrote this over a year ago and yeah it was interesting. But now all the stuff that has been revealed about Alex and Jay, especially Alex, the whole lesbian thing and whatever, it's just pointless. Thank you for the few of you who reviewed. Thank you for everyone at Degrassi.tv who supported me especially Audrey.**

One thing I wanted to say though. Yeah I know quite easy to come up with a name from parents names hence Alexander Jayson. I've already seen three variations, not just on but other places too. But if I see it spelled that way, or having Alex and Jay's child called "A.J.", I'm going to need to report whoever the author is for stealing original work, unless you can prove you wrote it before August 2005. I hate to be the big bad bitch of the east, but the one thing the gets to me if people stealing my stuff. Please and thank you.

Umm on that somber note, I declare this story complete


End file.
